Golden Boy
by sully vann
Summary: Our favorite boys spend the evening watching an awards show.


Title: Golden Boy  
>Rating: PG<br>Notes: Inspired by the events that transpired at last night Golden Globe awards. Meta fic is meta.

Spoilers: The outcome of last night's Golden Globes!  
>Summary: Our favorite boys spend the evening watching an awards show.<p>

"Kurt!"

Kurt slid off one headphone when he heard his name and a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called, pushing his notebook and textbook off his laptop and onto his bed.

"What, what, WHAT are you doing?" Blaine said, bursting into the room with a large bag of popcorn and a liter of diet soda.

"Those videos are really not as funny as you, Wes, and David seem to think they are," Kurt sighed, moving his backpack from his desk chair and gesturing for Blaine to sit down. "What's with the snacks?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled a punch of candy out of his sweatshirt pouch.

"It's the Golden Globes!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Wow," Kurt replied. "I've been so worried about this chemistry exam that I completely forgot it was on tonight." He lifted up the covers on his bed and got the remote for the television.

"When the pre-show red carpet arrivals show started and I wasn't getting texts with snarky comments about outfits, that's sort of what I figured," Blaine said. "So what if we watch it and then I help you study for Chem tomorrow?"

"Deal," Kurt replied. "But only if I can have some sour straws." He said, snatching them from Blaine's pile on his desk.

–

"Uh, Claire, what is with that draping right now?" Kurt sighed, leaning back against his bed. "Celebrities have people to dress them and designers to make them clothes and people to make them up and they still end up looking ridiculous!"

"Uh, I like the color?" Blaine replied, shrugging.

"Yes, well, it is a bold statement, but... still ew," Kurt said, scribbling in his notebook.

"Are you still trying to study?" Blaine asked, snatching Kurt's notebook. The page was covered in words like UGLY and FRUMPY and other colorful adjectives, accompanied by some sketches.

"Yeah, well, Mercedes and I will talk about it over Skype tomorrow, and I have to remember who wore what," Kurt said, snatching his notebook back.

"And now, the nominees for best supporting actor in a mini-series, TV movie or television series," the presenter said. "Chris Colfer, Glee..."

"Ooh," Blaine said, turning up the volume on the TV. "I love Glee, and this kid is just so cute and talented."

"And he's got style," Kurt replied as the camera panned to the actor and then to the presenters, opening the envelope.

"And the winner is... Chris Colfer!"

The audience on TV erupted in applause, and Blaine squealed not completely unattractively, causing Kurt to laugh.

"Come on, look at how excited he is!" Blaine said, gesturing at the TV where Chris had gone white and was being congratulated by his cast mates while he made his way to the stage.

"I think I just dropped my heart between Natalie Portman and Julianne Moore, so if anyone finds that..." Chris started.

"Alright, he's pretty adorable," Kurt acknowledge. Blaine just nodded in agreement, listening to the actor's words with a grin.

"To all the amazing kids that watch our show, and the kids that our show celebrates who are constantly told no by the people in their environments, by bullies at school, that they can't be who they are or have what they want because of the they are... well, screw that, kids!"

"I love him," Blaine sighed.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine.

"He's just a great guy," Blaine replied, looking sheepish.

"I like what he said at the end," Kurt said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, me too," Blaine said, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm tired of no, Blaine," Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine said. "Do you mean the Warblers? Because you could probably tell them some ideas for the Valentine's Day performance-"

Blaine stopped talking when Kurt gently grasped his chin and turned it slightly towards him.

"I really don't want you to say no, but if you do, that's okay, too," Kurt said, leaning in. "I just going to try." Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"I'm not going to say no," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled and inched closer, closer, closer until their lips touched and Kurt felt Blaine smile against him.


End file.
